At present, some popular social software provides a function of finding people nearby, and the function is implemented by acquiring geographic locations of a local device and other devices and judging whether distances between the local device and the other devices are within a certain range. The function is implemented provided that location services are turned on for the local device and the other devices, that is, acquisition of geographic locations of the devices is allowed.